


Один шанс на миллион

by lazy_gemini, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, UST, романс, сонгфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: АУ, в котором фильм "Чародеи" был снят на пару десятилетий раньше
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	Один шанс на миллион

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл является сиквелом к [Эффекту Бабочкина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409737)

Чёрная блестящая машина скрылась за поворотом, выезжая с проспекта Мира на узкую улицу, ведущую к выезду из города. Иностранцы покидали Соловец, и сейчас каждый из НИИЧАВО, кто имел удовольствие общаться хотя бы с одним из них, разочарованно вздохнул. Британские гости пришлись по душе всем обитателям института, было жаль расставаться с ними так скоро.

А тем временем гости всё больше удалялись от города, стремясь оставить позади силовой барьер, накрывающий Соловец огромным куполом. Мистер Кроули выглядел необычайно мрачным. Мысли о том, что цель их поездки так и не была достигнута, угнетала его. Надежда, конечно, глупое чувство, но за последнюю пару недель Кроули всё же успел глотнуть этого усыпляющего яда, и теперь испытывал горькое разочарование.

— Всё зря, — наконец, мрачно промолвил мистер Кроули, устав от молчания.

Мистер Фелл вопросительно приподнял бровь, поворачивая голову к попутчику.

— Затея была неудачной. Поездка совершена напрасно. Время потрачено впустую, — сквозь зубы проговорил Кроули.

Мистер Фелл покачал головой. Он, напротив, казался, скорее, довольным, чем расстроенным.

— Знаешь, Кроули, пожалуй, я с тобой не соглашусь. Пусть мы не нашли того, за чем ехали, но я всё же нахожу эту поездку крайне увлекательным времяпровождением. Мне здесь понравилось очень многое: необычная еда, вольная атмосфера, предельно дружелюбные люди, которые к тому же, оказались на редкость талантливыми магами. И, кроме того...

Мистер Фелл не договорил, будто задумался. Теперь пришла очередь Кроули вопросительно взглянуть на своего собеседника.

Мистер Фелл, в самом деле, считал, что не зря уговорил Кроули совершить путешествие в эту страну и побывать в знаменитом НИИЧАВО. Ведь помимо всего того, о чём он уже сказал вслух, про себя он думал о большем. Сердце его грели не столько мысли о грандиозной библиотеке, в которой он имел удовольствие всласть покопаться, сколько воспоминания о тех ночах, что он провёл в одной комнате с Кроули. И о том моменте, когда в последний вечер перед отъездом они сидели рядом, слишком близко для тех, кто считал друг друга непримиримыми врагами, и были в одном шаге от поцелуя...

Ах, как жаль, что ни один из них не решился на этот шаг!

Мистер Фелл искоса посмотрел на Кроули. Тот уже отвернулся к дороге. На лице его была написана мрачная сосредоточенность, брови сошлись на переносице, а тёмные очки, как обычно, скрывали выражение глаз. Мистер Фелл вдруг ясно представил себе, как протягивает руку, аккуратно подцепляет тонкие дужки очков, медленно стягивает их. Как открываются его взгляду удивлённые, прозрачно-жёлтые глаза Кроули. Как визжит тормозами «Бентли», и руки мистера Кроули оставляют руль и тянутся к нему. Как сближаются их тела, и губы неизбежно соприкасаются в поцелуе...

Мистер Фелл даже моргнул, отгоняя слишком яркую картинку. Но упорная фантазия не желала растворяться в небытие, она лишь искушающе нашёптывала: «Подумай хорошенько, Азирафель, пока вы ещё не покинули магический барьер, у вас осталось лишь несколько минут, всё ещё может получиться, такой шанс выпадает один раз на миллион...»

И он, больше не раздумывая, поднял руку, твёрдо намереваясь сделать тот шаг, о котором он вспоминал минуту назад.

В этот момент радиоприёмник «Бентли» издал громкий шум помех, зашуршал и щёлкнул. Из динамика послышался хорошо поставленный женский голос диктора, вещавший на чистом русском языке:

— А теперь, дорогие наши радиослушатели, для вас прозвучит композиция из кинофильма «Чародеи» в исполнении ВИА «Добры молодцы».

И сразу же заиграла бодрая музыка и полились первые слова песни:

— Утро первого века пахнет медом и мятой,  
Белки рыжие скачут по кедровым стволам.  
И веселой толпою мчат кентавры куда-то...  
Может быть, на прогулку, а, быть может, по важным делам?

Мистер Фелл поспешно отдёрнул руку. Магия момента рассеялась, как не бывало. Он вздохнул и в полном молчании дослушал песню до конца.

— Пусть века над землею проплыли,  
Пусть нигде не осталось следа...  
Кентавры, кентавры, вы все-таки были.  
Кентавры, кентавры, куда же вы делись, куда?

— Всё хорошо в этой стране, — промолвил мистер Фелл разочарованно, — но вот музыка у них никуда не годится...

— Это точно, ангел, — поддакнул мистер Кроули. — Мы миновали барьер, приготовься, сейчас будет немного трясти.

Мистер Фелл поспешно вцепился в своё сиденье. «Вот и всё», — мелькнуло у него в голове. «У тебя был один шанс на миллион, а ты его упустил»...

По верхушкам сосен пробежал лёгкий ветерок, воздух на мгновение будто сгустился, и чёрная машина, замерцав, исчезла, словно её тут никогда и не было.


End file.
